The Story of Argus Filch
by nala-gryffindor
Summary: We all know and hate the horrible caretaker that made every child's life at Hogwarts hell. But why? The story of a pleasent young boy that wizard prejudices turned into a monster and his cat! I do not own any Harry Potter characters! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Waiting

Argus Filch's story:

Chapter 1 The End of the World

Argus Filch was an apparently normal 11 year old. He had three best friends who he was practically inseparable from, one loving parent that adored him, one parent that didn't, a little brother who annoyed him all the time and his pet/ very best friend- Mrs Norris the cat. However, there was something very abnormal about him; he was a wizard! Or so he thought. It started with the letters...

"Mum, has the post come yet?" shouted Argus down the stairs.

Today was the day he'd been waiting for for 11 years. Today was the day he would finally get his acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was going to be a top class wizard and get full marks on his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and then, one day, he was going to be minister for magic. Urg! That made him sound like he was going to be in Slytherin! Well, mum would be pleased. He remembered the conversation about which house he would be in with his parents...

"You will of course be in Hufflepuff, just like me! Best house there is at Hogwarts!"Dad had told him, which mum had responded to by giving Dad one of her infamous glares. "Well, Slytherin's a great house too." dad had said to please her, "But you can never be 100% certain until you're sorted."

"How do you get sorted, Dad?" Argus had asked.

"You'll just have to wait till you get there to find out" Dad had replied...

"How should I know, I've only just got up Argus!"

Mum's response ending Argus's daydreaming, he called "Dad is the post here yet?"

He supposed he should have known better than to ask his mum, she was always grouchy, especially in the morning.

"Not yet, Argie, but it is only 9 o clock in the morning!" Dad shouted up jokily.

"Ok, thanks!" replied Argus, "I'm going over to Gary's," Gary Longbottom was Argus' best human friend and Argus wanted to see if he had got his letter yet.

"Ok, but just be back in time for brunch, the post should have come by then!"

"Bye!"

Argus raced over to Gary's house and as soon as he knocked on the door, was greeted by him.

"Hey Argie!" he said, when he saw Argus, "I was just going to go over to your place, come in!"

As soon as they were in Gary's living room, Argus asked, "Have you got your acceptance letter yet?"

"No," replied Gary, "But the post's not come yet, right? You haven't got yours yet have you?" Gary added nervously.

"No," said Argus, as both boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hello Argie!" called Mrs Longbottom as she walked into the living room, "Gary, you should have told me that we had a guest! Are you hungry dears? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine thanks, Mrs Longbottom, I just came over to see if Gary had gotten his acceptance letter yet. We both haven't so they must be coming with the post. Anyway, I'd better be getting back to feed Mrs Norris and to have brunch. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Argie dear. I hope to see you again later!" she responded. Argus liked Mrs Longbottom a lot, he sometimes thought he liked her more than his own mum. She was always so nice to him and Gary . He was so lucky! He had a lovely mum as well as a lovely dad and he was an only child!

"I dare say you will, Mrs Longbottom, as I'll probably want to talk to Gary about the equipment we need. See you later!"

As Argus got up to leave, there was a knock at the door. Argus got it, and outside was Augusta, another of Argus' friends.

"Hi Argus!" Augusta greeted him, obviously not surprised to see him there. "Oh, hello Gary!" Augusta blushed as she addressed Gary, as it was obvious to everyone except him that she had a huge crush on him.

"Hi Augusta!" they both replied.

"Well, I'll be going then, bye guys!" Argus said in a hurry, as he was too excited to stand one of their awkward conversations.

He raced home to find Mrs Norris waiting patiently for him on the porch.

"Hello Mrs Norris!" Filch greeted his beloved cat, "Are you hungry girl?"

Mrs Norris meowed softly indicating the affirmative. The story of how Argus found Mrs Norris was a remarkable one. Argus had been walking back from the local park one foggy night just after his family had moved here. It had been a cloudy night and Argus was barely able to see with the street lamps on as the stars and moon were hidden by the clouds. Ironically, it had to be the night when there was a power cut and the street lamps went out. Argus had started to panic then, after all, he didn't know the area very well and could not see his way back to his house. When, all of a sudden, he saw two beams of torch-like light from nearby, which he soon realised belonged to the eyes of a very thin, dusty coloured cat. He could swear he heard her say "follow me!" so, without any other good alternatives, Argus had decided to follow the cat and, miraculously, she led him straight to his house.

This was also the night that Argus had found out his biggest secret; he was a felitongue! He could speak to cats! He hadn't told anybody, not even Gary or his Dad, as he didn't want anyone to think he was a freak! Besides, he knew that parseltongues we associated evilness, so perhaps felitongues were too!

He had been allowed to keep Mrs Norris that night, even though his mother didn't think much of having to share her house with a "mangy stray"!

"So, how was going to Gary's house?" Mrs Norris asked Argus as he got out her bowl and dried cat food.

"Ok, Gary hasn't got his letter yet either so that's a good sign. But then Augusta came just as I was leaving, and it was really awkward!"

"Ah, so you like Augusta?"

"No! It's Gary that likes her and she likes him, but they just make awkward conversation every time they see each other as if they're oblivious to the way the other one feels and it can get so frustrating!"

"So, what about you're other friend, Lucy Fairfield, that muggle from over the road?"

"Her? She's ok I guess, but I like you more than her so that can't be a good sign for a romantic relationship, can it?"

"Indeed,"

Argus, Gary and Augusta were all friends with Lucy, although they had never told her about Hogwarts as she would feel terribly left out when they all got to go and she, being muggle, didn't. It suddenly occurred to Argus that while he, Gary and Augusta were impatiently waiting for one of the most important letters they'd ever receive, she was probably sitting at home, watching TV and eating cereal on the sofa with her parents! Strange!

"Argus, brunch is ready!" called mum from the kitchen, "Hurry up or I'll give your food to Dennis!"

Urg, how much Argus hated Dennis, his little brother! He constantly teased Argus about everything and, as Argus was the older child, he either had to take it, as his parents would not believe that his _little_ brother Dennis would bully him, or hit him to teach him a lesson, and get grounded for it. Life wasn't fair sometimes! How soon he would come to realise this fact on a much bigger scale.

"Coming mum!" he called back, and bade goodbye to Mrs Norris as he dashed to the kitchen.

"Finally!" mother cried as he reached the kitchen, "Here's your brunch!"

They never had breakfast in Argus' house, they had "brunch".

"Hey Argus Fargus, got your letter yet?" asked Dennis.

"None of your business!" replied Argus.

"Argus, don't talk to your brother like that!" mother chided him.

"Fine then, no."

"Ha ha! You're going to be a dirty, rotten squib! Squidy squib! Squidy squib!"

"Dennis, do not talk like that! I am of the house of Black and we would never produce a squib, we are too pure of blood! Now sit down and eat your brunch quickly, both of you!"

After a brunch of glaring at Dennis and giving him the odd kick under the table, Argus ran along to his father in his study.

"Dad, has the post arrived yet?" he asked before saying hello.

"Yes Argie it has, but your letter wasn't in it. But the letter doesn't always come in the post; in fact, it usually comes with a Hogwarts owl that comes at the same time as the post!"

"But it's still the same thing, isn't it, I haven't got my letter!"

"No, but perhaps you got a dodgy owl that will arrive late. One of my friends at Hogwarts, Hector Macmillan, had to wait an extra three days to get his acceptance letter! Don't worry! Just wait a little longer" Mr Filch had lied through his teeth to stop his son from bursting into tears. But, after all, his son's letter could be late, couldn't it?

So Argus waited. One day passed, two days passed, three days, four days, five, six, seven...

But no acceptance letter came. No acceptance letter ever came...

**To be continued...**


	2. Another Letter

Argus Filch's story:

Chapter 2 The big mistake

Another letter came though. One that Argus would have rather not have received. It read:

_Dear Mr Filch,_

_It is with deep regret that I have to inform you that unfortunately you have not received a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is because, even though you have been born to a witch and wizard, you have no magical blood flowing through your veins. You are, in common terms a squib. We would advise you to choose a muggle high school to attend, as there is nothing we can teach you at Hogwarts without magic in your blood. Please find enclosed a list of other people with your condition who you may like to talk to for support and advice. We at Hogwarts are terribly sorry to inform you of this unfortunate fact and hope that you lead a prosperous, healthy and happy life as a squib._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore, Current Deputy Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Current Headmaster Armando Dippet)_

That was truly the end of Argus' world. His world of wizardry. Now he was going to have to grow up like a muggle! What would his parents and brother say? Well, he was sure that his Dad and Gary would at least accept him. And Mrs Norris.

"Argus, is that your acceptance letter finally here?" Mum asked.

Argus thought back to that miserable yet hopeful week when he still hadn't got any letter from Hogwarts yet.

"Hey Argie, I GOT MY LETTER AT LAST!!!!!" Gary had shouted as soon as he had opened the door later on that first day.

"Oh, I haven't. But that's great! You're going to Hogwarts!"

"Well, I'm sure you will be too! I can't wait! I hope we're both in Gryffindor, that's where I wanna go! All my family have been in Gryffindor! I hope I won't be the exception! Still, I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as I'm not in Slytherin! Imagine getting in there! I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Argus had just nodded as he listened to Gary witter on about Hogwarts, as he was still so worried about the fact that he might not have gotten in.

On the second day he had been at Gary's house, still having not received his letter, when Augusta popped round.

"Hey Gary, hey Argie, have you got your letters yet? I have!"

"Well, I have, but Argie hasn't yet."

"I'm sure it'll come soon, Argie, don't worry! Well, what house do you want to be in?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor, all my family have been in it so far. You?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor too!"

"Well, Argie, what about you?"

"Erm... Hufflepuff I guess,"

"Well, it's better than Slytherin I guess!"

"Gary, Argie's mum's a Slytherin!"

"Oh, well, er, sorry Argie, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-."

"It's fine. I don't like the looks of Slytherin either."

"That's good! So, what classes are you looking forward to?"

"Not charms, it looks like a soft option! Transfiguration looks good, though!"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts looks the best class, though, no doubt!"

"Yes, of course, no doubt!"

"But, of course, transfiguration looks bril! And charms does look like a soft option!"

"Erm, I'd better get home now, in case my letter's come yet!" Feeling glad that he'd been able to escape, Argie had rushed home, only to find that his letter was still missing.

On the third day, he remembered Lucy rushing over to them screaming "Oh my God! You'll never guess what just happened yesterday! This tall guy in a plum suit, I think he was called Professor Dumbledore came over to my house and told me and my parents I was a witch! He gave me this letter about a school called, I think it's Hogwarts and said I could go there to learn about spells and magic and stuff! Well, obviously it was a huge joke, so my Dad kicked him out of the house but he told me to keep the letter in case I changed my mind, and for some reason I did!"

This was brilliant, even Lucy had an acceptance letter, and he didn't.

After him, Gary and Augusta had convinced Lucy that this was no joke, they started explaining to her about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. Gary then lent her his owl so that she could accept her place. Not feeling like discussing Hogwarts much until he had his letter, he had once again rushed home only to find no acceptance letter waiting for him.

On the fourth day he had had a long talk with Mrs Norris-

"So, have you got your acceptance letter yet?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm sure it will come soon, as you have already proved to have wizard powers because you can speak to me!"

"Oh yes! So I have to be a wizard!"

"Exactly! So, you are planning to take me with you when you go to Hogwarts, aren't you? Or am I to be left here with your psychopathic little brother who will probably find enjoyment in torturing me from dawn till dusk?"

"Would I do that to you?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's ok. Everyone keeps asking me what house I want to be in, but I don't know!"

"Well, are you more brave, clever, just/ loyal or ambitious?"

"Er, well I'm kind of ambitious, but there's no way I'm going into Slytherin! Look at what it did to my mum! I'm not very clever so I doubt I'll be in Ravenclaw unless whoever decides the sorting is drunk!"

"So either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!"

"Well, I'm not that brave-"

"Yes you are, you didn't go into a nervous breakdown when I first spoke to you!"

"Yes, but I wasn't exactly calm that night, was I?"

"No one in your position would be!"

"Anyway, I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff while all my friends go in Gryffindor!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, Dad says Hufflepuff's great and they say it's for just and loyal people, but everyone knows it's for duffers that just have nowhere else to go!"

"That's not true!"

"My friends think it is! They don't say it to my face, but I can tell that they wouldn't to be in Hufflepuff!"

"Well that's their loss!"

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see if my letter's arrived yet. Bye!"

It hadn't.

He was so upset because he thought he was a squib that he had stayed in his room, not talking to anyone, just lying there and eating his meals which his dad, much to his mum's displeasure, had let him eat in his room. His dad had tried telling him that his letter would arrive soon, and even if it didn't, no one cared if he was a squib. Argus had a strange suspicion that his mum would though.

As he thought about that past week, he realised that he should have talked more to his friends about houses and lessons and Hogwarts in general, as he at least had a hope that he was going to actually go there. Now there was nothing. Nothing! Or was there?

As Mrs Norris had told him, he had to be a wizard, as he was a felitongue! They must have made a mistake at Hogwarts. A big mistake! Well, he was going to prove them wrong! He was a wizard and he was going to prove it to them!

"Well, is it?"

"Yes mum! It's finally here!"

He was going to go to Hogwarts, whether they wanted him or not! He was going to be a wizard!

**To be continued...**

P.S. if you spot any mistakes, please tell me and I will correct them!

Please R&R!


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter (though I really wish i did!)

****

"Well, about time too! Now, let me see the letter so I can see what you need to buy in Diagon All-"

"NO!" screamed Argus as mum tried to grab the letter off him, "I mean, no, you don't need to see because, er, Gary's mum said she'd take me with Gary because she knows that your always busy, yeah."

"Well, ok, now that you mention it, I'd better start planning the celebration party. Now, we'll invite the Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Gaunts..."

As mum walked out of the room, Argus couldn't believe that his lie had worked, but then again, mum loved any excuse to host a party at their wonderful mansion house. Argus personally couldn't see what she liked about them, they were boring, useless, and all the guests did was either boast about their own mansion houses or talk about the best methods of torturing "mudbloods". But then, he supposed that that was really the type of thing his mum would enjoy.

With a jolt, Argus remembered that Gary had told him that he was going to Diagon Alley today.

"Mum!" Argus called, "I'm going with Gary today, see you later!"

"Ok, but be back in time for the party, Argus, it's at half past 7!"

"Will do, bye mum!"

Argus picked up a sack a galleons to buy his things with, raced over to Gary's house to find Gary and his mum climbing into their huge muggle car, he thought it was called a "Lan drover".

"HEY! GARY!!!!!!" Argus shouted.

"Oh, hey Argie, I was just getting my things from Diagon Alley, maybe we can play later?"  
"Actually, I came to ask if it was ok if I came with you? My letter came today and Mum's too busy planning some sort of party for tonight."

"Yay! That's great! Argie can come, can't he mum?"

"Of course he can dear, but we'd better get going, we've got a lot of things to buy!"

They all jumped into the car and parked somewhere in the middle of London.

"We're going there," said Gary, "To the Leaky Cauldron, it's a wizard pub."

Argus looked, but he couldn't see any pubs at all, never mind one called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Anyway, muggles can't see it, so we use it as an entrance to Diagon alley."

"Oh no!" Argus thought, "I can't see it! What if I really am a squib? What if I can't get in?"

"So muggles can't enter the leaky cauldron?" Argus asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Oh, they can enter alright!" said Gary, "It does happen occasionally. Like when some little muggle kid is running on what they think is the grass and then BAM! They walk right through the door of the Leaky Cauldron. It causes a fair few problems, i mean, the kid thinks it's going mad and its mother thinks it just disappeared. I think they have some people in the ministry working on it."

"Few!" Argus thought, "If muggles can enter, then so can I!"

Argus was careful to stand a little behind Gary so that he could lead the way in. Once they had gotten in, Mrs Longbottom took the boys to a small courtyard at the back of the bar. There, she took out her wand, tapped one of the bricks on one of the walls and waited expectantly. Just as Argus was starting to wonder what on earth was going on, the wall turned into a giant archway that was the opening to a crowded street of the most amazing shops Argus had ever seen! There was an apothecary, presumably to buy potion ingredients, a quidditch supplies shop where a bunch of youths were gathered around a display of the new "Nimbus 1927" which could go at an amazing 40 miles per hour, an owl emporium, an ice cream parlour, a wand shop, a robes shop, a bookshop and right at the end of the street, was the most impressive bank Argus had ever seen.

"Well then, where shall we start?" asked Mrs Longbottom, "I've already got some money to buy your things Gary. Do you need to take any money out Archie?"

"Its fine Mrs Longbottom, I brought some money from home."

"Well that's a relief! The queues are always murder in the summer holidays when everyone's buying school supplies! So, shall we go to Flourish and Blotts first?"

They bought all the books, parchment and ink they'd need for the school year and of course a new quill each. Next, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions shop and bought their Hogwarts uniforms, cloaks and hats. After that, they decided to get their cauldrons, telescopes and all their potions ingredients from the apothecary and Pottidge's cauldron and telescope shop. By then, it was 2 o'clock, so they decided to go and grab a late lunch at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, which also served melts and toasties.

"So boys, where will it be next?" asked Mrs Longbottom, as they finished off their food.

"How about the joke shop?"

"Ok, but after that we'll have to get your wands. I think they're the last thing on the list, so we should have time to go to Gambol and Japes'"

They looked around the shop for three quarters of an hour before Mrs Longbottom gently reminded them that it was only an hour until the alley closed and they still needed to purchase their wands. Argus hastily bought a sack of G&J's magic sparkle powder ("_dazzle you friends with a range of multicoloured sparks!_") and they went to "Ollivander's wand shop" where they were greeted by a middle aged woman who had pale silver eyes, but a friendly smile. Behind her scuttled a young boy of about five whose eyes were the same as his mothers but were not accompanied by any smile at all, never mind friendly.

"These two for wand? Righty then, who wants to go first?" asked the woman, probably Mrs Ollivander, once they had indicated in the affirmative to her first question.

"Why don't you go first Argie dear?" asked Mrs Longbottom. She gently nudged Argus forward and the woman immediately began to take all sorts of measurement. She asked which arm was his wand arm, and once he had told her, she took even more measurements and wrote them down. Meanwhile, Argus took the little sack of magic sparkle powder opened it slightly, and put it up his wand arm's sleeve. Finally, the woman took out a wand and gave it to Argus.

"Mahogany and unicorn hair, 12 ¾ inches, supple. Give it a wave and see what happens."

Argus waved it, but when absolutely nothing happened, Mrs Ollivander gave him another wand. The five year old boy was starting to look excited and was staring at Argus with a slightly disturbing amount of anticipation on his face.

"Cherry and dragon heartstring, 14 inches, flexible."

Again, nothing happened. Argus knew that it was time to use the backup plan he'd prepared. When the woman gave him the next wand (hawthorn and unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches, springy) Argus waved his arm like mad so that the power would come out. As sparkles filled the air, Mrs Ollivander exclaimed "Ah, this seems to be the wand for you Mr Filch!"

As Argus felt relief course through his body, he noticed that the boy looked deeply disappointed that his finding a wand had taken so little time. Mrs Ollivander put the wand back in its case and gave it to Argus after he had paid for it. Next was Gary's turn. He took a little longer finding his wand, but eventually, one of the many wands he had waved shot out red and gold sparks. After he had paid Mrs Ollivander for it, they bid her farewell and left the shop.

Just as they were leaving the leaky cauldron, Argus remembered something...

"OH NO!" he shouted.

"What's up mate?" asked a concerned Gary as they got into the car.

"My mum's throwing one of her parties and seen as it's supposed to be my celebration party, I'm gonna have to be a good little host and stay downstairs with all the pureblood guests!"

"Aw, I pity you mate, I really do!"

"Erm, Gary, I don't suppose there's any chance that you could-"

"No way, don't drag me into this! Besides, mum wouldn't let me go to any of those types of get-togethers; she doesn't want me picking up on any of their ideas. And to top it all off, they all think I'm a blood traitor so they'd beat me up."

"Yeah, well, they don't think too highly of me either."

They arrived back at the Longbottom's home, so it was time to say goodbye to Gary.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" asked Mrs Longbottom, who didn't like the thought of Argus having to spend 5 hours with a bunch of snobby, hypercritical pure bloods.

"Sorry Mrs Longbottom, as much as I'd like to, I don't think my mum would let me. Thank you for everything today!"

"No problem, see you soon, Argie dear!"

"You goodbye mate, see you soon, if you survive!"

"Thanks for all the encouragement, Gary! See you both soon, bye!"

Argus started to walk the short distance to his house at the slowest pace he could manage. He was in no rush, after all. He'd reached the door.

"Oh no!" he groaned inside, "Party time!"...

**To be continued...**

_Thank you to my two reviewers ILuvSeverusSnape and the garnetto. Also, thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. You've all given me the encouragement to (eventually) continue this story. This chapter would still be incomplete without you simply because I am so lazy and have had lots of homework! Keep reading, as I will try and publish chapter 4 soon!_

_Nala_


	4. Party Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter (though I really wish i did!)

****

Argus opened the front door and went inside the house. He could hear posh laughter coming from the living room as well of the clinking of expensive glass and the murmurs of light conversation. He decided to go upstairs first to get changed as mum would kill him for wearing jeans to one of her parties. After slowly changing into his evening suit that his mum had bought him for such occasions, he trooped miserably down the stairs and into the living room. He barely listened to the snippets of conversation he heard, he just focused on trying not to lose the will to live.

"So, Mr Gaunt, I see you've brought you're...erm... charming son, but where is your darling daughter, she was such a dear!"he heard his mum say as he passed her.

"That ungrateful squib ran off with some muggle across the way! We have disowned her in the deepest shame!"

"Filthy squib, I never liked her! I always knew she'd turn out to be a badden, that Merope Gaunt!"

The Gaunts had always creeped Argus out more than a little, but he'd been told that under no circumstances must he be rude to them, as they were the last remaining heirs of Salazar Slytherin himself! Although, Merope had been pleasant to Argus. He remembered that she had always talked to him about normal things and even said that she didn't believe in all of the muggle prejudices she had been told by her father and brother. It was a shame that he couldn't talk to her anymore, but at least she'd managed to get away from her awful family! He was glad for her and proud of her for finally defying her father! Argus was glad that he had a dad like his, even if his mum was the way she was.

Suddenly, Argus thought of something. His mother and Mr Gaunt had just called Merope a squib, but she had been able to do magic, he'd seen her do it on more than one occasion! Which meant, they had just used it as an insult! Of course! Perhaps someone had sent the other letter to him trying to prank him! Someone like...

"Hey, Dennis! Come here now!" Argus shouted to his brother in fury.

Dennis, who had previously been watching Morphin's display of parseltongues in fascination, cockily walked over to Argus, a slick smile spread across his face.

"Enjoying that party Fargus?"

"I know what you did Dennis! You tried to make me look like a squib, but it won't work!"

"Why would I need to make you look like a squib, Fargus, you do it naturally!"

"That's it Dennis, I'm fed up of you constantly bullying me under mum's nose and getting away with it! And I'm also fed up of you generally making my life miserable every single minute of every single day! So now, I'm going to make you pay!"

"What's going on here?" Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black came strutting up towards the two brothers, to see if Dennis, whom, despite the fact that he was a lot younger than them, they were both best friends with, needed any help.

"Fargus wants to have a go!"

"Oh really! You think you can take us on, Argus Filch? Well then, let's go somewhere more private!"

As soon as all of the boys had exited the living room and gone to the empty drawing room, the other three boys started to kick, punch and generally beat Argus up. After 5 minutes of this, Argus cried out "It's not fair! Why did you send me that letter saying I'm a squib? What've I ever done to you?"

The boys immediately ceased causing Argus pain and started to laugh "We never sent you any letter Fargus! You must actually be a squib! I supposed it rubbed off hanging round with filth like Longbottom and that muggle girl across the street!"

"I AM NOT A SQUIB! AND DONT YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT GARY OR LUCY! BESIDES, LUCY GOT A LETTER TO GO TO HOGWARTS SO SHE ISNT A MUGGLE!!!!"

"Ah, she's a mudblood, even worse! Besides, it's nothing to gloat about the fact that a dirty mudblood got accepted into Hogwarts and you didn't!"

"They must have made a mistake, I'm not a squib! I'm a wizard!"

"Try telling our parents that, Fargus!"

"NO, YOU CAN'T TELL MUM!!!!!"

"Oh don't worry, Argus Filch, we're not going to go blabbing to your mummy!" Abraxas told him, "We want to see what happens and how long you last at Hogwarts without being thrown out! I don't think a squib's ever gone to Hogwarts before! But just know this; while you are there, me, Orion and all our friends are going to be making your pitiful existence as horrible as possible..."

_**TBC**_

_Thank you for all the reviews guys! This chapter isn't as good as the others, I don't think, but at least have updated quicker than last time! : ) I will try and update again soon! Keep reading!_


End file.
